Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs) or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage (HV) battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. The HV battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The HV battery may include one or more arrays of battery cells interconnected electrically between battery cell terminals and interconnector busbars. The HV battery and surrounding environment may include a thermal management system to assist in managing temperature of the HV battery components, systems, and individual battery cells.